


Doctor Who: I can't sleep alone

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explanations, F/M, Love, One Shot, Twelve - Clara, Understanding, be discovered, break-in, fall in love, sleep somewhere else, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~Clara Oswald actually lives a normal life... Except for the fact that they don't sleep alone at night, which is why she does something that is wrong. And she knows that too.But what happens if she is caught and why does the owner of the house not react as you would expect.~
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 5





	Doctor Who: I can't sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader
> 
> Another one shot of mine that will be a little unusual again.
> 
> Have fun, so read... And get through the time well.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: I can't sleep alone

Clara Oswald knew that what she was doing was not good, and yet she couldn't help it. It wasn't as if it would harm anyone and nobody would ever find out, but she couldn't explain to anyone what she was suffering from. Most of them would either not understand it or consider them stupid.

That night, too, she had gained access to a house. Not to steal anything, she had no desire for it, even if a fortune could be made with it. No, she could only really sleep when there was someone else in the house.

She was wholeheartedly aware that she shouldn't do something like that, but this knowledge couldn't stop her. It made her feel more liberated if she left the house the next morning without leaving a trace.

For a while she had slept in different houses, but recently she has been drawn to one. It was painted in a blue color, which bore the name "TARDIS - Blue", it was on the wall of the house, so she knew it and there always seemed to be a cozy atmosphere inside. It was hard to believe that only one person lived here.

Now Clara was lying on the floor again, only a blanket she brought with her. It was quiet, the owner was guaranteed to sleep soundly, but sometimes she also heard the sounds of music. Did people bring this to sleep? So how do some only find sleep in the light?

Clara closed her eyes to try to sleep because she had to be gone before the owner woke up.

It was clear to him that he had to report a burglary, but he couldn't.

He had noticed it for the first time twelve days ago when he could no longer sleep and therefore went into the living room to read something. He almost stepped on the young woman who was sleeping on the floor.

Sure, at first he was upset that she'd just broken into his house, but decided not to do anything about it... at least for now.

But she came back every night when she thought he was sleeping and she left before he got up.

He had watched it over and over again for twelve days, sitting next to her, wishing she would wake up at those moments and smile at him. Sure, some would say that he was crazy, but he was 56 years old and seeing a young woman come here every night made him feel warm in his chest. One that he hadn't felt in so many years.

He was in love and nothing could take that feeling away from him... except the fact that he was far too old for her. She definitely didn't have to like him just because she slept in his house every day.

It had been like this for a month now and he wondered if he shouldn't show that he had known for a long time that she was constantly breaking into his house. Whereby he was already surprised how she managed to leave no traces. He didn't even have to replace the lock because it would have been damaged.

Anyway. If he wanted to identify himself, he had to do it carefully. Scaring her wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe he could make breakfast for her.

When Clara woke up in the morning, the smell of peppermint rose in her nose. As her eyes opened wider and wider, she realized that there was really a cup of tea in front of her.

„Good morning, I thought a tea might help you after sleeping on the floor with a simple blanket all night.“

The young woman jumped up immediately, looked pretty scared at first, but then caught herself again. She just mumbled something about it that he would probably report to her now.

„I could have done that a long time ago“, he said, „to be perfectly honest, I really like you and you didn't really take anything with you... well, actually you didn't steal anything that was a little bit me wonders.“

„I have no need for it, I just can't sleep alone“, she admitted, then gratefully accepted the cup of tea.

„Of course I'll go when I'm done here.“  
„You do not have to. I said I like you. It wasn't just words.“

She finally told him everything and he thought for a few minutes before finally snapping his fingers and grinning widely.

„You said that you would not be able to sleep alone, does this mean that if you were no longer alone, you would no longer have to sleep in someone else's house?“

She nodded and he pulled something out to put in her hand. It was a key and she looked at it in confusion.

„I have no idea how you got back into the house again and again, but in the future you can come here every evening without breaking into it... Oh, you can and will have to sleep on the couch in the future no longer make do with the floor.“

She suddenly threw herself against him and he stiffened at that moment. He was not the person for hugs and avoided it as much as possible. However, he started to enjoy them here and then shortly afterwards put his arms around them himself.

„Thank you for being so forgiving, I just don't like losing control and it just happened here.“

„So a control freak?“  
„I'm not, I also have to go, otherwise I'm guaranteed to be late.“  
„It's Sunday... Unless you have a job where you have to work on those days and Bank Holliday too.“

She shook her head, then explained that she was a teacher and that everything was pretty much either way. It totally messed them up.

„We've been talking for an hour now and still don't know each other's name.“  
„Clara, Clara Oswald.“  
„Call me Doctor.“

Now she looked at him with her head cocked.  
„Fear, otherwise I would find out that you reported me after all?“  
„My real name is Peter Basil Smith, but I've always been called the Doctor.“

„Basil“, Clara repeated the name several times and then smiled. She already loved that name. Basil was supposed to be a fairly common name, but she had never met anyone who bore that name.

„Don't say you like the name. Who likes Basil? It's a boring name.“

Clara shook her head and then said that he just didn't like the name because his parents had called it that. Well, there could be something true about it.

„Then I'll go on my way.“

The Doctor nodded slightly. In truth, he wanted to ask her to stay here, but he couldn't just force her to. If she will be back here in the evening, that would be the best thing.

Clara spent her day off normally... And yet she couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor. He hadn't thrown her out of the house or filed a complaint. No, he even gave her a spare key so that she could sleep with him again that night.

And so it went on for the next few weeks and months. They had breakfast in the morning, taught during the day or did other things, were at home too, and then came to him in the evening.

But it was no longer because she couldn't sleep alone, no it was because she had developed feelings for him in all that time.

„Are you still awake?“, She asked him when she entered the living room. Basil looked up and smiled, then tapped his hand on the sofa next to him. At first she was not sure, then took a seat next to him and he immediately pulled her to him.

„I thought you didn't like hugs.“  
„I don't either, but I love you, Clara.“

Why did he have to say her name so that it made her skin tingle. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to, but could she do that without jeopardizing what was between them?

Oh fuck, she would never know the answer if she didn't try. Clara leaned over and put her lips on his... and he replied immediately, pressed her to his body, and then let her sink onto the bed.

„Clara, you have no idea how much I longed for it.“  
„Then show me, Basil.“

He smiled and carried her to the bedroom in his arms, never to let her go again. Getting to know each other may have been extraordinary and he should have submitted a burglary complaint, but none of that mattered now.

One thing was certain: from now on, Clara Oswald no longer had to break into someone else's house, because from now on she would no longer be alone.

The End.


End file.
